


Рифмы и романтика

by WinterStoat



Series: Короткометражка медового года [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: "Гарри зажимал рот ладонью, чтобы не выдать себя: до слез смешили не только потуги Рональда написать Гермионе стихи для дня святого Валентина, но и абсурдность ситуации – тот сочинял при Малфое, добровольно отдавшись на суд самому придирчивому критику из всех возможных".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Короткометражка медового года [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706638
Kudos: 67





	Рифмы и романтика

Гарри аппарировал домой и хотел уже крикнуть, что вернулся, как услышал голоса из гостиной.

\- «От любви в груди водоворот», - вдохновенно вещал Рон, растягивая слова для пущей поэтичности.

\- «Потому что Рональд – идиот», - срезал Малфой творческой полет уизлевской мысли. – Водоворот у него там. Ты представь эту картинку! Кровавое месиво вместо груди – вот уж Гермиона обрадуется, прочитав такое послание в своей валентинке.

\- Ну да, - уже без вдохновения согласился Рон.

Оба помолчали. В тишине скрипело по бумаге перо.

\- А что, если романтическое, про рыцарей? Девчонки же любят, такое, - Рон вздохнул и выдал очередной экспромт: - «Я твой рыцарь, меня Любовь призовёт…»

\- «И промолвит: Рональд – идиот», - снова отбрил Малфой, не меняя скучающе-равнодушного тона.

\- Пошел ты, - расстроено отбрехался Рон.

Гарри зажимал рот ладонью, чтобы не выдать себя: до слез смешили не только потуги Рональда написать Гермионе стихи для дня святого Валентина, но и абсурдность ситуации – тот сочинял при Малфое, добровольно отдавшись на суд самому придирчивому критику из всех возможных.

\- Ладно, а если я напишу ей, что буду любить её всегда, м? – голос Уизли становился всё более просящим, словно это могло разжалобить критика в малфоевской душе.

\- Хорошая идея. Напугай Грейнджер перспективой жить с ней вечно.

Рон в ответ буркнул что-то ругательное, но принялся скрипеть пером снова:

\- «Любимая, пусть время подождет, И стрелки завершат свой оборот…»

Гарри услышал, как Драко вздохнул:

\- «И разум окончательно умрет. Всё потому, что Рональд – идиот».

\- Я жалею, что попросил тебя о помощи! – судя по звукам, Рон скомкал очередной лист и кинул им в Драко. – «Мех хорька к твоим ногам, как сокровища сложу…»

\- «Рональд точно идиот - по анамнезу сужу», - хихикнул Драко, который явно смог увернуться. – Ладно-ладно, не бухти. Скажи мне, Уизел, а зачем вообще тебе стихи? Это семейное, что ли? Так вспомни, каким идиотом выглядел Гарри, когда твоя мелкая сестрица прислала ему поздравления. Не удивлюсь, если он решил сменить ориентацию именно в тот момент.

\- А ты, конечно, такой умный, что никогда не писал стихов!

\- Писал, - согласился Драко. – Все писали. Когда-то. Но излечились и повзрослели. Грейнджер знает тебя, как облупленного: ты принесешь ей розовую картонку в виде сердца, там будут лежать конфеты, затем с грацией беременного крокодила сунешь в руки букет цветов и будешь смотреть на неё коровьим взглядом. А Гермиона станет такой же некрасиво красной от смущения и попыток сделать счастливый вид, как и ты сам. Кстати, мой дорогой Рональд, ставлю пару золотых, что оденешься ты в свитер с литерой R, потому что поздравлять будешь в Норе, и твоя достопочтенная матушка будет наблюдать из окошка и умиляться: «Как вырос наш мальчик».

\- Малфой, я тебя ударю. И даже совесть не погрызет меня за это, - тихо и нарочито спокойно произнес Рон.

\- Это поня-я-ятно, - ответил ничуть не испуганный обещанием Драко. – Но праздник твоей обожаемой Гермионе оно не улучшит. 

\- Ладно, что ты предлагаешь? - спустя несколько минут молчания, наполненного свирепым сопением, спросил Уизли.

\- Забронируй номер в загородном пансионе: недорого и весьма мило. Что смотришь? Бери визитку. Если тебе денег не хватит, я могу одолжить. Скажешь хозяйке, что вечером планируешь поужинать с невестой: там люди понятливые и привычные – организуют всё по высшему разряду. А это визитка ювелирного салона, где продаются амулеты от сглаза, от порчи. В общем, красивая и полезная мелочевка из драгметаллов. Днем погуляете на свежем воздухе, послушаешь, как Гермиона щебечет, вечером подаришь ей подвеску или брошку, поужинаете при свечах, ночью займетесь любовью и к обеду следующего дня вернетесь в Нору.

\- Я… - неуверенно начал Рон, - спасибо.

\- На здоровье. Считай это взяткой: если бы мне пришлось выслушать ещё хоть пару твоих стихотворных опусов, я бы наложил на тебя руки. И сел. А мне оно не надо. Всё, иди, твори романтику за деньги по стандартному, но верному и всегда срабатывающему сценарию. Сейчас Гарри придет, и мне не улыбается ему врать, почему ты здесь и чем таким мы занимались, что ты смущаешься и не смотришь в глаза лучшему другу.

Рон попрощался и ушел через камин. А Гарри, наконец, вышел из коридора, где прятался всё это время.

\- Подслушивал, - сообразил Драко, неожиданно застав Поттера в холле.

\- Ты жестокий критик, - Гарри потянулся к нему за поцелуем. – Рон не идиот. Он просто не романтик. Я, собственно, тоже, ты в курсе.

\- В курсе, - кивнул Драко, быстро чмокнул Поттера и помог ему снять пальто. – Хорошо, что я не девушка, и свечи, сердца и шоколад мне не слишком важны.

\- А стихи? Я мог бы сочинить тебе пару четверостиший.

\- Ну, - Драко обернулся на пороге кухни и задумчиво оглядел Гарри с ног до головы, - разочек я бы пережил.

\- У меня в груди водоворот, - с улыбкой начал Гарри. – В голове компот, болит живот. Знаю, думаешь ты: «Гарри – идиот». За тебя дракона зарублю…

\- Потому что я тебя люблю, - закончил Драко.

\- Эй! Это моя реплика! – со смехом возмутился Поттер.

\- Несомненно. Но у тебя в голове компот, как ты сам сказал. Пришлось спасать ситуацию.

\- И как тебе стихи?

\- Я очарован, - фыркнул Драко. – Только пусть это будет одноразовая акция. А то и мне в голову закрадется мысль о смене ориентации.

\- Не-не-не, ты что?! – Гарри догнал его и обнял. – Ты это брось. Со своей стороны, обещаю стихов не писать.

\- За что я тебя и люблю.

\- Эй, это была моя реплика! Опять!


End file.
